housefandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Ron Simpson
Dr. Ron Simpson is an orthopedic and general surgeon at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, and is also on the Board of Directors and the transplant committee. He is also responsible for the surgical intern program. He was portrayed by actor Ron Perkins. One of the most frequent recurring characters, he appears in nine episodes from Season 1 to Season 8. Only seven other characters who were not on House's main team appeared in more episodes. Despite his frequent appearances, not a lot else is known about Dr. Simpson. His first name (which matches the name of the actor who portrays him) was not revealed until the beginning of Season 8. He appears to be both busy and respected. He deals with House as infrequently as possible, and tends to treat him with a mix of annoyance and feigned politeness. He is also straightforward with a "no nonsense" attitude towards all his work. Season 1 In Control, Dr. Simpson is the surgeon whose patient went mute after routine surgery on his anterior cruciate ligament..When House comes to him for an explanation, he is annoyed that House is bothering him and that House brought up the incident, which resulted in an increase in Simpson's malpractice insurance premiums. He denies the patient had high blood pressure or a stroke during surgery, and insists the patient had no sign of a cortical disease or Wernicke's encephalopathy. They had to settle the lawsuit for over $1 million because they couldn't identify a cause for the patient's loss of voice. In Babies & Bathwater, Dr. Simpson is the doctor who initially stands up for House when Vogler points out what misconduct has engaged in, until Vogler points out that all the misconduct he listed only occurred in the last three months. Simpson annoys Vogler by trying to address him by the familiar "Ed" rather than the formal "Edward" and Vogler swiftly corrects him. Season 2 In Sex Kills, Dr. Simpson is one of the people on the transplant committee who refuse to give Henry Errington a heart. He points out that the patient's age makes success less likely, and that even if the transplant succeeds, the patient's lifespan is limited. House angers Simpson by implying he's a racist and pointing out that Simpson is about the same age as the patient. Season 3 In Lines in the Sand, House walks in on Simpson while he was performing an appendectomy thinking it was his patient who was having surgery on his eye. In Needle in a Haystack, Simpson operates on Stevie Lipa after Stevie doubles over with abdominal pain. He removes Stevie's spleen and starts working on another site where there is bleeding. Eric Foreman instructs Simpson not to close the patient so Foreman can look for the granulomas to confirm their diagnosis of granulomatosis with polyangiitis. However, Foreman can find no sign of it. House insists Simpson run the patient's small intestine, but Simpson refuses, so House runs down from the observation area to do it himself. House insists there was a granuloma on the liver on the x-ray, but Simpson only saw a scar that was probably mistaken for a granuloma. House refuses to leave the operating room and Simpson threatens to call his lawyer. As House searches the small intestine, both Simpson and Foreman point out that the patient's blood pressure is fluctuating. House deals with the problem by having Foreman start the patient on Ringer's solution after both Simpson and his nurse refuse to do it. After House fails to find anything, an annoyed Simpson sarcastically asks if he's allowed to close the patient. Season 6 In 5 to 9, we see him on the board of directors. He sees that Cuddy has been arguing with Dave Thomas and wonders if there is anything wrong. When Cuddy explains her plans to end the insurance contract with Atlantic Net if they don't agree to the increase she's demanded, Simpson points out they will lose 80% of their patients and will most likely be out of money in three months. He expresses skepticism when Cuddy insists that Atlantic Net needs the hospital. Season 7 In Last Temptation, he shows his role as supervisor of the hospital's surgical training program and is initially impressed with the knowledge and initiative of Martha M. Masters when she suggests he use calcium chloride to increase the ability of the patient's blood to clot. He invites her to join him in his next operation. However, during the operation, while she's assisting, she fakes having to go to the bathroom to check in on House's patient, greatly annoying Simpson. He's even less impressed when she asks for a temporary transfer to work with House again on one of his cases and he reminds her that he's well on his way to forgetting her. Season 8 In Transplant, Dr. Simpson is the primary surgeon in charge of determining why Stevie Weathers transplant lungs are slowly becoming non-viable. When Eric Foreman gets House a prison furlough, he greets House coolly as he briefs House on their status and rules out several of House's diagnoses. When House shouts out "Prison!" because he is "reading their thoughts", he becomes even more visibly annoyed. In Charity Case, Simpson is the surgeon assigned to attempt a kidney harvest on Benjamin Byrd. However, he calls it off immediately when Byrd develops tachycardia and his blood pressure starts to drop. Special appearance Simpson makes a guest appearance in the Nurse Jeffrey episodes. He's sure House has given his patient narcan to counteract the effect of the anesthesia, but he can't prove it. However, House did steal his operating room. Appearances Character page at IMDB Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Doctors Category:Members of The Board Category:Season 1 Category:Featured articles Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8